


Details

by Sazuka57



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Implied Murder, Implied Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 13:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sazuka57/pseuds/Sazuka57
Summary: He hummed to himself while he reread the scene and attempted to string it all together. There were some missing details, but this… this could work. He wasn’t entirely sure, however....He had to find out.





	Details

Whiskey make sure there wasn’t a wrinkle in his suit before he left his room. He adjusted his glasses and closed and locked his door behind him--his roommate was the oblivious sort, but it never hurt to be careful. He walked to the kitchen area to find Milk Tea already seated at the counter, a mug of hot tea in one hand and a book in the other. She wore an uncharacteristic frown while she read, clearly unhappy with her book’s contents.

“Good morning,” Whiskey greeted politely. He didn’t care if the bookworm’s books made her upset. It wasn’t a person, and he didn’t think she’d like it if he ruined any of her books.

“Good morning,” she replied without looking up. There was a small pause between them before she spoke up again. “Mister Whiskey, you’re a surgeon, right?”

“That’s one word for it,” he agreed reluctantly, “why?”

“Do you think human anatomy works for this scene?” Milk Tea held out her book for him with one hand and pointed at a paragraph with another. Whiskey decided to humor her and took the book to read the passage. It was about a murder… an interesting one. He hummed to himself while he reread the scene and attempted to string it all together. There were some missing details, but this… this could work. He wasn’t entirely sure, however. 

...He had to find out.

“Let me look this up and I’ll get back to you,” he said and handed Milk Tea the book. He patted her on her head and went back to his room.

“Where are you going?” Milk Tea asked in concern.

“To grab my things,” he replied, “I have to do research.”

“Okay!” 

She left him alone to his thoughts after that. Just as well, since he needed to compile a list of items he would need to carry out the scene in the book. 

He left without a goodbye--a mistake on his part. One that Milk Tea was quick to point out when he returned home in the evening. She gave him her cute glare and pout that made him smile apologetically and promise not to do it again. That usually didn’t help--just like it didn’t help this time--but she quickly forget about how upset she was with him when he told her he had figured out how the murder in her book worked.

They sat together on the couch while he explained. He filled in the missing details of the murder scene and connected the dots between them. She had questions--of course she did; Milk Tea always had questions, it was part of her charm--and he had thorough answers. By the time they were done, she had completely forgotten why she had been upset with him in the first place, and looked rather content while she picked out a new book. She forgot to thank him for his answers and he didn’t push it. The last thing he wanted was for her to ask details about how he conducted his research. He liked what they had and would hate to have to kill her, after all. So he snuck away to his room to clean his things and get ready for bed. Thorough research was tiring, and he wanted to relax before the next day.


End file.
